


Notice Me

by Kari_Izumi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Izumi/pseuds/Kari_Izumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only dreams of Kaien one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kai/Ruki angst. I do now own Bleach or any of the characters.

She only dreams of Kaien one time. 

Perhaps it's because she is subconsciously tired of being ignored by Nii-sama who doesn’t even look at her at home or being passed over once again for a seated position in the 13th division that triggers this dream. 

She genuinely loves Kaien, for everything he’s done for her. But respect for him usually keeps Rukia from imagining her mentor reaching beneath the folds of her yukata, leaving a train of feather-light kisses along her jawline and down her neck as he pulls the clothes off her shoulders; she certainly never dreamed of Kaien throwing her on top of the kitchen table in the Kuchiki estate and being unable to control her voice as she comes. 

She has to wonder if Nii-sama could ignore that.

**Author's Note:**

> A throwback from the ten drabble request meme that floated around LJ back in '08/09. KaiRuki wasn't one of the pairings requested, but it was a good excuse as any to write for this extremely difficult-to-write-for pairing.
> 
> Any comments and kudos are much appriciated.


End file.
